Over-Time
by Darkmessiah24
Summary: William stays behind at his office one night, Grell comes in to pester him about doing unpaid overtime which William eventually snaps and shows Grell a secret side of him. (One-shot, explicit and contains Yaoi scenes)


AN: Hello everyone, it's been a very long time since I wrote any fanfic.

This one is **very** different and something I don't ever consider doing considering I'm not really into Yaoi for obvious reasons but after watching/reading Black Butler for a while now, I can't help but be fascinated by the pairing of Grell and William. That's all I can explain on how this came to be.

Don't worry though as in the future as I'll be back with more straight fanfiction but for now, I left my comfort zone for something a bit wild, deep and erotic.

Enjoy. Constructive feedback is welcome!

* * *

I was in my office at night, had plenty of paper work to do. I absolutely loath it to death. The lights were still on but outside was dark as the moon rises.

Was down to my last batch, until I heard a knock on my door. I reacted and looked at the door, "Who is it?" I called out and then the door opened.

Out from the door, I saw nothing but red. This I knew something zany was going to be heading my why. "Over time again, William?" he said. I sighed as I continued my work, "Yes, Grell. I'm not going to leave anything behind." I told him.

"Why must you torture yourself like this?" Grell asked me as he walked over to my desk. "Why must you fawn over that foul demon?" I replied. Grell slammed his hands down my desk, "Don't you dare call Bassy that!" he snapped at me.

I looked at his anguished face and asked "Why not?"

"He is one scrumptious crumpet that I would love to devour!" he says as he starts prancing around in my office, "Such a gorgeous face, slender body and posture, smooth and stylish hair and very well dressed and mannered. Something I think you'll never understand!"

As I kept working, I then told him "I understand perfectly, but it's still a fact that he's a demon and they're a threat to our job." Grell then went over to the left side of my desk and said, "But I don't care about that, it is such boredom around here, even when we're busy and even if he is a demon, I will stop at nothing to steal his heart!"

"You were born for this job and you have to follow it like everyone else here, like Ronald, Eric and Alan." I told him but of course, he wouldn't stop talking.

"At least they're not as much of a workaholic like you, William" Grell retorted at me, "I must ask you again, why you must torture yourself?"

That question was getting on my nerves as he said it the second time, "I told you before, Grell." I said, "I don't want anything left behind and seriously, do you think I enjoy this?"

Grell leaned in with his eyes gleaming at my face as I kept focus, "It seems like you do" he said, "You always keep on track with everything, making sure it's all perfect and you take a lot of things so damn seriously. Is there ever a moment in your life where you stopped and think about other things, other than work or yourself?"

Those words irritated me that I slammed my pen and papers to the desk. I had my eyes close when I said, "I would if I was able to get out but the higher-ups have me tied down and I don't want to lose this position. I can't have time for socializing."

Grell moved over to my left side while I still had my eyes closed, "I don't think even a well-astute man like you has ever loved anyone" he told me, "I think you're jealous of me that I have someone that I've set my eyes on."

Just then I opened my eyes in anguish, I growled, I suddenly stood up and grabbed Grell by the coat with both of my hands, pulled him over and slammed him against the bookshelf in the corner. At that point, he pushed my limit to the highest.

Grell was squirming with fear but he couldn't shake off my firm grip on his coat. "You have pushed me way too far, Grell Sutcliffe" I told him with a small growl, "And for that, I'll let you in on a small secret."

Not having any clue on what was going through my mind as I kept my hands on Grell as he shivered, I moved my left hand up to his cheek as I leaned my head forward and closed my eyes. My lips touched his as he was surprised with his eyes wide open, stunned to feel my lips connect and my tongue enter his mouth. The feeling of his mouth was nothing short but irresistible, the warm and soft touch as I twirled around his tongue was magnificent. Grell closed his eyes and gave in to feel my mouth, less to say that he was really getting into it.

After 2 minutes of our mouths locked together, I opened my eyes and pulled my tongue out of his mouth where we made a saliva string. I stole Grell's breath away.

"William…" he said to me as he kept staring at me in awe, "That was amazing, your mouth is so delightful but why?"

I took a deep breath and told him my reason, "Know this that I'm not your darling and even though you meddle around while on the job, causing a lot of setbacks for our workplace. I admire on how you were able to put up with me all of these years since when we first met as trainees of the Reaper Dispatch Society. I thank you, Grell Sutcliffe."

Grell giggled a bit as his face went red, "Oh my, oh my" he said, "I never thought I'd see you like this, William T. Spears. I'm quite surprised and happy to have this moment."

I smiled back at him but I had one more request from him before we were done. "Well, can I ask you to relieve me?" I asked him. He responded, "Oh yes, anything you'd like, gorgeous." I scoffed at that last line, his sweetness can be a tad irritating.

"I want you to kneel down and I'll show you something." I requested him to do and with a curious look on his face, he complied to kneel down to his head in front of my waist. I proceeded to unzip my fly to give him a hint or two. "I think you know what to do." I told him.

Grell laughed hesitantly but he proceeded to undo my belt and pulled down my underwear to reveal something he would enjoy. He couldn't believe his eyes on what he was going to do to me. I made him sure of that. "Confident?" I asked him. He looked at me in the eye as he licked his lips.

"Oh yes, your wish is granted." He said to me as he looked back down and kissed the tip. The feel of his lips send me a small shiver to my spine but I still remained calm as he progressed to use his tongue to lick me there and then proceeding to licking the entire thing. The feeling was intense as I never felt anything like this before.

The big event was about to happen as Grell moved his head forward to have the entire rod inserted in his mouth as he closed his lips around it and swirled his tongue around it as he kept moving his head back and forth slowly giving me a strong sense of stimulation. "Be careful, Grell" I warned him "I don't wish to be bitten."

Grell's head backed away to take the rod out of his mouth so he can speak, "Don't worry, I don't want to hurt you" he told me "This is so good that I must handle it with care." Those word made me grin as he continued to lick and suck.

Every time it enters his throat, it got harder as a log of wood. The stimulating feel couldn't leave me as kept going, it's like he was devouring it like eating ice-cream. I didn't know why exactly I allowed him to do it but at this rate, the feeling was so good that I couldn't back away now as I let him continue to satisfy his taste.

Eventually, I had to finish up as the feeling of ejaculation was rising. I then placed my hands on Grell's red hair and put a grip on his head. With his eyes staring at me, I told him "Prepare for the unexpected."

He placed his hands on my buttocks and gave them a firm grip as I started pulling and pushing his head back and forth. The time was nearly up, I'm not sure if Grell could breathe any longer but it didn't matter as he was loving every second of this moment.

The feeling was coming as I slowly closed my eyes and starting to moan louder and louder as I then pulled Grell's head to my waist as much as I can, arched my back and released my warm seamen into his mouth. I opened my eyes and looked down to see Grell's face being flabbergasted as his eyes rolled up in exhaustion, his mouth full and his hands dropped from my buttocks.

"Don't spill a drop" I told him, "Swallow it all."

He complied as he used his tongue to clean every inch of me as he slowly backed his head away from my crotch after I let go of his head, he soon had the rod out of his mouth and swallowed more as I proceed to pull up my trousers and zip up.

Grell stood up in front of me and shook his head to wake up a bit. I asked him "How did you like it?"

He licked his lips and then said, "Mmm….quite of an exotic taste you have and I didn't think you'd be this rough." He stepped closer to my face, looking at me in the eye with his sharp-teeth showing as he grinned. "But I loved it!" as he giggled.

I pulled a smirk on my face, "Your tongue is as sharp as your teeth, Grell" as I told him "I'm glad you enjoyed it as I now feel very relieved but be sure that you don't tell anyone about this little affair or you'll have to face the consequences without any guidance from anyone."

"Don't worry, dearie" he told me "Our little affair is no one's business." He then proceeded to kiss me again. The warm, soft and wet touch came back again to my sudden delight as he slid his tongue into my mouth.

After he unlocked my mouth from his lips, he winked at me. Needless to say, I blushed a little. "Let me finish up here and I'll see you tomorrow" I told Grell but he wasn't going to take it easy. "Oh no way! After letting me having a big slice of cake, I am not leaving until you're finished!" he said with such glee.

That line made me laugh a bit, "Alright, just wait outside" I told him "I won't be long, I guarantee that." Those words made Grell dance around my office with glee as he went to the door. "It's a deal!" he exclaimed "I'll be waiting for you!" as he walked out the door and blew me a kiss but before he left, he had something to ask me, "But William, why now after all of this time?"

I sighed as this was going to be a tricky question to answer but I wasn't going to lie as I looked at him in the eye across the room. "I guess things take time for me adjust to" I told him "Different places, different people…I just wanted to let you know that I respect you even more than just a co-worker." Grell nervously chuckled as he closed the door behind him.

I straightened my tie and jacket and sat back down on my desk to finish off the last bit of work. "Also don't call me darling!" I yelled out to him as I continued with my last batch of paper work to finish.

As I was down to my last sheet, I smiled about what a spontaneous occurrence that happened tonight. If I can help him get off his work for just once, I believe a day off is in order for the both of us.


End file.
